scp: Armageddon
by smanchio
Summary: che cosa succede se alcuni scp che fanno parte di una organizzazione chiamata Armageddon beh lo vedrai nel capitolo 3
1. intro

ciao bevenuti nella mia prima Fanfiction come sapete dal nome della fanfiction e una fanfiction sui scp ci saranno cose che non ci sono .sapette non si trovano da pertutto Fanfiction italiane in e quindi ho avuto una idea di creare una Fanfiction sui scp ,perche? il vero fatto che alcuni scp anche alcuni di altre nazionilita mi hanno affascinato e i errori grammaticali beh gli sistemero dopo comunque alcuni dei personaggi sono umani alcuni scp e altri sono scp mai esistiti nella comunity comenque sia o avuto l' idea di fa diventare alcuni scp adolescenti e ci saranno robe senza senso e ci saranno robe da anime e manga

(ci saranno ship )


	2. capitolo 1-1 un inizio stravagante

italia veneto 23/12/18 venezia laboratorio della fondazione numero 0x7 ore 8:36 venerdì il trasferimento di scp 035 nel la sua zona di origine e stata accettata. abbiamo eseguito ogni processo di contenimento

non dobbiamo far iteragire scp 035 con scp xx7 cosi distrugerebe scp 035 . abbiamo un articolo su scp xx7 deve essere contenuto in 3 stanze una di 6x10 e due di 5x5 le due sono una camera da letto e una cucina e quella di 6x10 e un salotto e i oggetti sono una tv a 32 polici con connesione a tv con abbonamento sky, tre librerie, un tavolo rotondo con 15 posti come la tavolla rotonda un divano a 9 posti scp xx7-1, con dei posti per parlare con i mebri di classe d e divertisi con delle feste con loro.aspetto fisico:e un uomo di colore giallo altro 1,60cm a dei capelli di colore verde e imune a tutti i virus e anche quelli che sono nella fondazione,se alcuni sono afetati di scp di tipo virus scp xx7 e capace di curarli tutti.il paese di provenienza di scp xx7 e il Giappone possiamo cosiderare un scp-jp ma e stato trovato qui in italia a verona non ha fatto tanti broblemi per farsi catturare e a risposto gentilmente ,nel frattempo il dottor italo zafferano ci ha tatto altri documenti su scp xx7 e sembra che c'è scritto che é un otaku?! o cavolo sembra uscito da un he*i em em ritorniamo al punto scp xx7 ci tiene molto ai dipendenti di classe d e se muoiono usa un teletrasporto che telestrasposta il corpo della classe d nella sua stanza e mette dentro a scp xx7-1 e fa diventare una persona in una ragazza uscita da un anime o da un manga ma questo succede se solo e un adolescente di senso maschile e cosi e il processo di creazione di scp xx7-2 e abbiamo tatto il nome a scp xx7 il doctore otaku , e si meglio no sapere che cosa fa ai esemplari di scp xx7-2 e scp xx7-1 la machina di cambiamento del corpo,scp xx7 e anche capace di creare copri con scp xx7-1 .(p.s non sappiamo dove scpxx7 a trovato scpxx7 -1 e abbiamo messo in grado save,odia scp 096 e anche in grado di amazarlo e ama spacare le maschere veneziane come scp 035).

xafo calvino:siamo sieri sembra come se fosse venuto da un manga questo scp! che fortuna che non spara onde enegertiche

italo: em calvino c'è anche scp 040

xafo:ahh non precoparti ormai e un adolescente a almeno quindici anni adesso sapra che cosa fa adesso anche se..

italo:em e qui xafo

xafo:cosa?!

scp040:..che cosa c'è

xafo:o mio dio come sei cresciuta ormai non sei piu una bambina

scp:040 em si ma non sono tua figlia

xafo:sai delle tue abilità

scp040 si so come controlale adesso

xafo: em ok adess..

italo:scp xx7 volle vedere scp 040

xafo:...

xafo:non dimi per i suo nome tatto dalla fondazione beh con un scp umanoide con un occhio giallo e dei capelli rosa e con un nome da anime avra voglia seriamente di vederla

scp040:gia cosi!, mi sono appena trasferita in un altro laboratorio e c'è cia qualcuno che mi vuole vedere,ok come si chiama questo scp

italo:scpxx7 doctor otaku pervetito

xafo:sai che abbiamo censurato quella parola per no sembrare una roba da hentai

italo:anche hentai abbiamo cancellato non de lo ricordi

xafo:si me le ricordo

italo:ok scp 040 ci sono 6 reparti in questo laboratorio della fondazione e 5 piani c'è il trigger contaniment ,il d class containemet i thumball contanimet,i Armageddon containemet,i house contanimet

,e l' entrata. c'è altro che voui Sapere

scp040:si ma dopo questo perche porto andare fuori dalla organizzazione ?!

xafo:sai mi sentrivo in pena per te che stavi dentro a quella cella quando eri bambina sai che cosa facciamo noi del security containemt protect.

scp040:si so tutto non serve spreghiamelo adesso vado da scp xx7

italo:sei sicura avevo creato una maglietta per te.

xafo:italo se ne cia andata

italo:oh

nell house contanimet

scpxx7:mmm...so che cosa fare con quella ragazzina! hihihi

scp040:e questo deve essere la cella di scpxx7 ok anche dal nome queste celle sono delle case

suono della porta di scp xx7 che si apre

scpxx7: o tu sei scp 040

scp040:si

scpxx7:entra pure

scp040:em bel posto ma quello e scpxx7-1

scp040:sembra uscito da star wars ep 2 la guerra dei cloni

scpxx7:si e quello gli scpxx7-1 e propio identica ma c'è solo una cosa che é diversa

scp40:e perche é diversa? spiegarmi perpiacere

scpxx7:oh sei una ragazza educata a posto di quelle italiane che sono dopo sensitive.senza offes,ok la differenza è... cambiare i corpi delle persone

scp40: sei serio?! sai che cosa sono capace di fare !?

scpxx7:nope;)

scp40:sono in grado di manipolare la materia vivente

scpxx7:ma non quella delle piante e dei microscopici e di sei dimenticato alcune cose cara mia comunque sia puoi dormire da me se voi:).

scp040:em si grazie ma c'è xafo e italo che mi aspettano

scpxx7:vabe la prossima volto che mi vieni a trovarmi di diro su delle cose su mr.green

un fulmine cade dal cielo

scp40:cosa

scpxx7: comunque vedo che hai imparato a parlare bene dopotutto

scp40:em devo andare adesso addio!

nel d class contanimet

xafo:sai italo mi sento in colpa di fa ifetare persone da virus icurabili

italo:si lo so ma una cosa voi un po di zafferano

xafo:perche di sei messo scpy7j

il cammice da laboratorio di zafferano?

italo:ehy e un scp safe che no fa niete

xafo:em si ma io sono alegirco allo zafferano

italo:em..o ciao scp 040

xafo:italo aveva fatto un vestito per te tieni questo dello meterai domani quanto anderai via adesso vai a fatti una doccia piccola

scp40:non sono tua figlia

xafo:a ok

nelle doccie si intravede scp 040 togliesi i vestiti

scp40 mi sto chiedendo come stanno a- c -j ..su serio che quel tipo con i capelli verdi voleva sedurmi entrambe che o capito che sono maga ma non sara perche o il seno di tipo 38DD e vabe mi faro una doccia e andò al letto

nella prospetiva di a- c- j

a:siamo seri sono solo una camice magica io e basta ..vorrei che scp040c sia intelligente aposto di avere i cevello di un animale domestico

j:non precoparti ,no è cosi male

scp 106 seduto sopra di me

a:sei serio

salve a tutti io sono italo e xafo non c'è per il momento nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un scp che ivadera il laboratorio

SCP385JP MA NON TE ERI ANDATA VIA?!

al prossimo capitolo

comunque io o solo dei baffi e ho scpy7j e ho dei jeans e sono alrto 175cm comunque al prossimo capitolo


End file.
